


test the waters

by awkwardhesitations



Series: the history of us [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, a lot of silence in here, and they're delicious, baxia also makes dumplings in this world, domestic ish moments, hair combing, originally wanted to be a lot of kissing but somehow wrote away from that, this is a sequel to curiosity killed the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardhesitations/pseuds/awkwardhesitations
Summary: ling has always been best at avoidance.
Relationships: Ling/Zilong
Series: the history of us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615537
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	test the waters

**Author's Note:**

> so. it's me. back again. procastinating on gusion X granger
> 
> im sorry okay but like i have gotten obsessed ™ with this trope lately
> 
> non betaed, as usual,
> 
> this is a sequel to curiosity killed the cat.

it's hard to detect emotion in ling. even as kids, he was more calm and collected compared to zilong- the great dragon used to say ling was the anchor and zilong was the ship, the latter being more flighty while ling was down to earth.

ling won't tell him about his years away from the land of the great dragon. after the fight, after his abrupt departure. he's so good at evading questions, zilong muses. wanwan- the girl who's presumably friends with the black dragon- asks ling about him everytime, and finds herself with no answers.

ling has changed. zilong doesn't know whether it's for the better or the worse- by the time they met at the land of dawn, the fight in front of the great dragon- people say ling has changed for the better- but zilong prefers to observe for now. 

he's worked with the black dragon's deceit; zilong won't like to touch that subject if he could, and rather focus on the fact that ling is no longer working with him- there's suspicion, and zilong is wary, but ling is a blank slate.

not clean, but blank. he gives nothing away, due to the emotionless face. the other champions in the land of dawn are betting on who is able to make the unbreakable ling crack a smile or seeth in anger- to break the unwavering mask of blankness. the only emotion they see is the occasionally snarls and sarcasm that shut everyone up at times; but even so, it's once in a blue moon.

but zilong knows. wanwan says he's cold to everyone except him- the girl darting a look at ling while she says so. she looks like she knows something and won't tell- all jittery and nervous when she approaches them. zilong hopes she's fine. 

('sometimes i wonder if anyone would ever win the bet, wanwan.' zilong muses. wanwan disagrees. 'no, zilong.' 'why do you say so? ling has been emotionless since the day he came into the land of dawn.' she sneaks a look at ling resting on top of the roof, before whispering lowly. 'he's cold to everyone but you- i can see it. it's very subtle, and sometimes i wonder if i imagined it- but considering your history with him, it's not impossible for someone to win the bet.' zilong's about to question her, but wanwan takes a nervous look at the approaching ling, and flees off. 'i'll bet on you, long! trust a girl's instincts!' ling shoots him a questionable glare, nearly undetectable under his facade, but zilong chuckles and waves it off.)

now he sees what wanwan means. trust a girl's instincts, indeed. ling's expression morphs into something distasteful- they're talking about the black dragon again, eating dumplings in zilong's quarters, sitting cross-legged on the floor. it's a short glimpse, and ling schools it back into a blank look again. his eyes flash with something indescribable- zilong doesn't know how to word it- it's a mix of guilt and sadness, but there's something else. he can't find a word for it. ling's in a good mood today- even agreed to eat together, even talking past retorts and sarcasm.

the way to read ling is through his eyes. they're a pretty shade of magenta, with rims of purple and a slight touch of pink. zilong thinks they're works of art as they shutter in front of his own. 'spit it out, zilong. you look like a constipated pig when you do that.' 

the latter allows himself a chuckle- ling never sugarcoats his words, always straightforward, always so direct. 'you're always good at evading questions- even if i ask them i won't be guaranteed an answer.' he shoves another dumpling into his mouth, savoring the taste of home. baxia's dumplings are the best.

'there's a choice for me to answer or not. stop eating so sloppily- you'll choke and i won't save you.' ling answers, chewing on his dumpling. zilong watches him, the glimmer of blue on his forehead. whatever ling does looks graceful, he thinks. pretty.

'and i thought you loved me.' (ling sputters and spits out a cold 'in your dreams!') zilong laughs at his response, before setting down his chopsticks. 'you know about the details of the incoming black dragon raid- and you're not going to answer this, are you?' he interrupts himself, chancing a glance at the cyan finch. 

ling's eyes are downcast. his expression still looks unbothered as he finishes off the last of the delicious dumplings, but zilong knows better. there's some semblance of guilt that flickers briefly through his gaze, at the empty container. 'i've told you this before. i keep all exchanges confidential, and i won't betray the people i've had made deals with.' his tone is clipped.

the dragon spear hums in response, before reaching up to adjust his ponytail. ling stares at him, at the uncomfortable silence that fills the air again. 'i'll take my leave then-' 'help me with my hair, ling.' there's a tsk of annoyance from ling, but he complies anyway, shifting behind him to sit on top of the mattress. 

'i just want to protect the great dragon. is it that hard?' he feels ling's nimble fingers still for a moment at the question, before they remove the hairtie. 'you are protecting him singlehandedly- i don't see a problem with it.' ling replies, after taking a look at zilong's long hair- he'll need a comb.

'do you ever take care of your hair, zilong- this is unfair towards your hair, having such an ignorant master.' he mutters to himself as zilong's hair falls down in bunches and strands- reaching over to the table and securing a comb. 'sometimes i wonder whether you're still working for them, when i see the symbol glimmering on your forehead.' he pauses, testing the waters. ling doesn't feel like he's mad- and winces as ling yanks the comb particularly hard. the latter waits for him to continue, but zilong can't see ling's fingers trembling behind his back.

'i don't know who you really are anymore- you leave, then you reappear again, and fight, and keep on leading me on endless chases; kiss me and leave me; i don't know what happened in the span of those years you left- and the next thing i know you're in the finch- and now in the land of dawn.' silence hangs over them, heavy with emotions. ling schools himself to feel unbothered, forces his fingers to stop shaking as he combs through zilong's locks of hair.

after moments of deliberation, ling decides to reply with a comment on his hair. 'you have so many knots in your hair- do you even comb your hair?' the remark is supposed to come off as frustrated- but it turns into some mix of guilt and bitterness, and ling's voice cracks. 'i don't. wanwan bought that comb for me, but i didn't really use it.' they're conversing in low tones, even though no one is there to hear them. 

the comb is obviously not the subject, but ling is evading the subject again, zilong thinks, rather bitterly. he won't force ling- he'll never do that- but he's getting tired of this dance they're having, dancing circles around each other, never acknowledging anything.

ling ties up the rest of zilong's hair into a neat ponytail in silence. birds chirp outside and he can hear karina and irithel talking in the distance. 'i'll take my leave now. really, you should take good care of your hair.' zilong watched ling get up to leave. he doesn't stop him this time. 

'you're evading the question again.' he remarks, behind ling, right as he's about to step out the door. the latter halts. he's never done that before. zilong is disgruntled at the actual emotion of ling's face- it looks so foreign, so strange. his heart wrenches at the bitter curl of his lips, the guilt between his knit eyebrows. 

'i'm sorry, for what it's worth. look, zilong- i never wanted it to be like th-' 'ling.' it silences the assassin; he purses up his lips and avoids zilong's weighty stare. he's waiting for his response- but the dragon spear just sits there in silence, the pair of brown eyes staring at him listlessly- and it scares ling.

he flees the room, leaping up the nearest wall he can find, looking up at the familar sky. ling's scared, the dread overtaking his heart- it's not a nice feeling. his heart is beating a fearful pace, thumping in his ears.

those were the very pair of eyes he wanted to wake up to every morning- and that image will haunt him for times to come.

**Author's Note:**

> that was angst.
> 
> i mean, i was planning for them to actually kiss and blah blah blah, but like  
> i picture ling and long with a lot of emotional history between them, after reading their lore. like not everything can be solved by kissing and making up blah blah, ling is reluctant and long is just frustrated at everything
> 
> they have a long way to go, im like writing a sequel to this one already, wtf am i doing
> 
> i can't just put them to make up instantly- they have do that naturally, themselves- it will progress slowly, cause lings just going around kissing zilong and having ' friends with benefits' relationship with him while not acknowledging it, cause that boi is scared it will ruin everything
> 
> and also, the black dragon raid-! of course
> 
> sorry if this note was abnormally long, i just had a lot of thoughts for this relationship.
> 
> ily all, comments and kudos are appreciated as always!!!


End file.
